Mahihi
Mahihi is the former weapons expert of the Romama Platoon, ranking as a First Lieutenant. After the Romama Platoon's crashing, Mahihi landed in Hawaii. After spending several years in isolation, he met Daisy Olohana, eventually marrying her, becoming stepfather to her three children, and having one of his own children with her. Biography Early Life Mahihi was the only child born to two bakers, Gohaha (father) and Enzizi (mother). Coming from a tall line of Keronians, Mahihi was no exception, always standing much taller than others his age. Early-on, he was a playmate of Fujuju, although neither made any connection about this until recently. After Fujuju's being taken by the government, Mahihi's family allowed for the Sankaku tribe to take up residence in a field out back. Mahihi was quick to befriend the son of the king of the tribe, a short Keronian boy named Rohokohiki. After the slaughter of Rohokohiki's tribe, Mahihi's family took in the young boy, and he grew up beside Mahihi as he brother. Military Rohokohiki, now rechristened "Rokiki", was the first to join the military. Mahihi was quick to follow his brother into battle, even adopting some of his friend's same tribal tattoos (Gohaha himself drew the line at Mahihi giving himself facial tattoos, however). Every tattoo of Mahihi's was given to him by Rokiki. He ended up ranking slightly lower than his brother, but due to his profeciency with firearms, he was still able to reach the rank of First Lieutenant. Pekopon Mahihi awoke in Hawaii, on what he believed to be an abandoned area of the island. He took up shelter in an old radio transmitting station from WWII that still had a working radio, as well as old reel-to-reel movies and magazines. He was able, through this, to pick up Pekoponian language. It was only when he grew stir crazy he wandered away from his post after over a decade, and found civilization only a few hundred yards away. In his anger, he kicked a tree, effectively breaking his foot. Keeping onward, he soon came upon the house of Daisy Olohana and her three children. He was enticed by the smell of the food Daisy was cooking, having lived on a diet of coconuts and fish for years. The children immediately took to him, although Daisy saw him as more of a threat, at first. After coming to terms with Mahihi being an alien, she allows him to stay, both out of feeling obligated due to injuring him and seeing him as someone who could watch her unruly children. He took to babysitting the children, and at this time, he also found he was able to use his crest to transform into a human. Also seeing the financial stress Daisy was in, he took up selling the many surfboards he'd made during his time alone. Daisy was initially angered by this, but saw that he meant well, and thanked him for his helping. During this time, Mahihi found that he had fallen in love with Daisy, and had grown fond of her children. He eventually revealed his feelings to her, and it is revealed later that Mahihi marries Daisy. Currently, Mahihi still lives on Pekopon in Hawaii with Daisy and the rest of his family, which now includes another child, Waikiki. He has adjusted very nicely to his life in Hawaii, adopting the lifestyle, language, and culture. He now owns his own surf shop, and often competes in competitions when Daisy isn't looking. Personality Appearance Family Parents Rokiki Daisy Daisy initially disliked Mahihi, attacking them in their first meeting. Mahihi held a similar dislike for Daisy, which changed as he grew to know her better. Eventually he felt compelled to not only protect her and the children, but try to provide for them as well. He found himself falling in love with Daisy after a while, and he did everything to impress her before proposing to her. She accepted, and Mahihi took on his wife's last name upon marrying her. Their interactions with one another could be seen as an advanced form of Natsumi and Giroro, Daisy occassionally growing angry at her husband's sometimes foolish actions and Mahihi loving her for it. Children In his younger years, Mahihi showed a disinterest and even dislike of children, swearing off having any. This eventually changed as he met Daisy's children and they grew on him. Now he acts equally as father to both his stepchildren and his own child with Daisy, taking on the role of overly enthusiatic parent, often carrying around photos of children in his wallet and going on proudly about them for hours at a time. Giroro Mahihi almost immediately took a special liking to Giroro when meeting the Keroro Platoon, not only due to Giroro's reminding him of Rokiki slightly, but also due to the fact that Giroro is in his situation (or his past situation, as Mahihi has now since married the Pekoponian he adores). He often offers advice to Giroro and as a friend who has "been there". Giroro initially does not like Mahihi very much, seeing him as someone overly laidback, but he comes to see Mahihi as an ally. Mahihi's home offers Giroro the occassional home-away-from-base, saving the red Corporal's sanity. Trivia *Going along with the stereotype, most of Mahihi's favorite meals involve SPAM. *He is named after the Mahi Mahi fish. *His physical appearance is very much based off of the character Jumbo from Yotsuba&!. His personality is partially based on one of the characters from Surf's Up.